Awakening
by Nanashichan
Summary: Just a little sapangst thing that I thought up while at work. Please read and review. Thanks to all that do.


Awakening  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. . .well I guess this results from being extremely bored at work. I had found whole buncha Neon Genesis Evangelion songs earlier and what better time to write. (Well, it was either write this or stare at the wall.) Anyway, warnings are Lord of the Rings is not mine but the story plot is, sap, and slight angst. Please read and review and thank you to all that actually review later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awakening  
  
  
  
The One Ring had been destroyed. Legolas could feel it in the air and the earth. Light broke through the dark clouds overheard for the first time in a month and it almost seemed as though the world was waking from a long sleep.  
  
A rare smile caught Legolas' lips and he rejoiced with the life around him. Green eyes sparkling, the elf breathed a sigh of contentment. He would finally get to return home to his heart's desire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hikari yo! Daichi yo! Kiryuu yo! [1]  
  
Those sad days will soon turn into fossils,  
  
and your pain will be secretly led  
  
to the forest of sleep.  
  
Good night, all of you overly enthusiastic stray children,  
  
until the day your impatience evolves into a dream.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bright sunshine filtered through the half open drapes of Legolas' room in Minas Tirith causing the prince to stir. Blinking a few times, the memories of their victory came flooding back and he grinned.  
  
Legolas walked about the room happily, gathering a new set of clothing and out of habit, one of his daggers. The war may be over but he was still a prince and no matter what he was always in need to watch his back.  
  
Quietly strolling down the still barren corridors, the blonde eventually found himself outside in the gardens; the smell of fresh spring flowers accosting his senses as he slowly meandered down the paths.  
  
Smiling, Legolas made for the bench he knew to be closest to him only to find it already occupied. The person turned to face the emerald-eyed archer.  
  
"Hello Legolas."  
  
"Good morning Estel." The golden=haired elf nodded and approached the new king. "Care to join me for a walk?"  
  
Aragorn assented and together they wandered the grounds in comfortable silence. Finally they came to a rest under a large oak tree and several hedges of roses.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmm?" Legolas transferred his gaze from the clouds to his lover. "What is it Estel?"  
  
A slightly vulnerable expression crossed the Ranger's features and he searched the elf's eyes. "What will happen to our Fellowship now? To us?"  
  
Sighing, Legolas embraced Aragorn tightly. "We al have our separate paths now Estel. The others will want to eventually return home for that is where they will truly yearn to be. As for us, I do not know. We shall see as the time comes for my departure."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Life is waiting for the dazzling morning.  
  
Even if final confession isn't granted  
  
Someday the darkness of this era will break into dawn.  
  
World! Close your eyes.  
  
Life is awakening, weaving time itself.  
  
As if to return to your proof  
  
And so, the light tells your heart  
  
Heart! Return to your origin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sense of time had left Aragorn as he stared out longingly into the distance. Earlier that morning, the half-elf had learned, to his distress, that his beloved elf was to leave. Ever since Legolas had gone, Aragorn had not moved from his place on his balcony.  
  
/I miss him so./ At last the king shifted, wiping at the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Aragorn entered his now seemingly lifeless room and for the rest of the night, silver eyes remained wide open and fixed blankly on the ceiling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You stand for a long time on the shore of tears  
  
As if to gently conceal your feelings, the secret medicine  
  
transports them to the open sea of memories.  
  
Good night. Let your fingers and ears, dirtied by morality,  
  
sleep within my arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas was lost in thought as he walked further and further away from Gondor and from his heart. He had only been gone for less than a day but already his soul yearned for Aragorn. /What can I do? My heart shall slowly shatter with every moment of Estel's absence and yet my duty calls me to Mirkwood./  
  
Frowning, the prince saw that it was time to set camp and as he settled and began to make a light meal, Legolas' thought never strayed form his lover. "What shall I do?" Should I return to my kingdom or my heart? I wish to disappoint neither."  
  
His sensitive ears perked up as a gentle breeze rustled through the leave and the elf suddenly knew his answer. Sending a silent thank you to the nature about him, Legolas' features softened with relief and eventually even into a smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Life is waiting for the dazzling morning.  
  
Rather than hold on to your worn-out scriptures,  
  
Someday the darkness of this era will break into dawn.  
  
You! Abandon your prayers.  
  
Life is awakening, weaving time itself.  
  
Entrust yourself to the laws of nature.  
  
And so, the light tells your heart  
  
Heart! Return to your origin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a late Fall evening that Aragorn received news of a mysterious traveler. Frowning, the king of Gondor rose from his chair to greet the cloaked figure. "Welcome to Minas Tirith. What is your business here?"  
  
"To find my heart." Answered and all too familiar voice simply.  
  
Aragorn gaped and froze in shock and unnamable joy as the person removed his hood. "Legolas?"  
  
"Tis I Estel and I pray that I am not too late to keep your heart." The prince said, a hopeful tint to his voice.  
  
Gradually a smile spread over Aragorn's lips and he moved to embrace Legolas. "Never. I love you." He breathed into the blonde strands. "How are you able to return though?"  
  
Legolas back slightly so he could lock eyes with the silver orbs studying him. "I spoke to my father and he had agreed to allow me to remain here with you as long as I go back to Mirkwood if I am ever needed." Emerald eyes twinkled ecstatically as the elf reached up to brush aside a few locks of stray hair from Aragorn's stormy eyes. "That is if you will have me here."  
  
"I would have it no other way." Cupping Legolas' face, the half-elf finally pulled the other into a long missed meeting of lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Life is waiting for the dazzling morning.  
  
Even if final confession isn't granted  
  
Someday the darkness of this era will break into dawn.  
  
World! Close your eyes.  
  
Life is awakening, weaving time itself.  
  
As if to return to your proof  
  
And so, the light tells your heart  
  
Heart! Return to your origin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. This translates to Light! Earth! Flowing air!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how'd it do? Feedback would be very much appreciated. I do believe that this may be the first in a line to several song fics. Speaking of which, I forgot to write the title of this song earlier. It's called Kokoro yo Genshi ni Modore (Heart! Return To Your Origin). This was originally in Japanese but it was translated since this isn't the anime section. Anyway, please review and thanks to all that do. 


End file.
